Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi is the human wife of Goku and daughter of the Ox-King. She is also the mother of Gohan and Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl, . Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese, it is also a Japanese "baby word" for breast. (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Chi-Chi is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Biography Dragon Ball In the introduction of Dragon Ball, Chi-Chi is introduced and is seen running away from a dinosaur who she later decapitates with her blade. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus. While trying to ride the Flying Nimbus, Goku patted Chi-Chi's genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). Brought up as the only daughter of Ox-King and living a secluded life, she jumped to the conclusion that Goku had a crush on her (after of course taking offense and kicking Goku who couldn't yet fly off the speeding cloud and then crashing herself) and fell in love with him. She tells Goku that when she becomes older, he will be the person to take her hand in marriage, with Goku believing that marriage is a tasty food. The Red Ribbon Army In later filler, she would once again see Goku at the beginning of the saga, when he would visit her to find the Dragon Ball which at the time was being sought by both Emperor Pilaf and Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. Chi-Chi made a brief anime appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She was depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later in the second half of the saga she and Ox King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. Main article: Piccolo Jr. Saga ‎ Years later, Chi-Chi would participate in the 23World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as a contestant. (In fact, the only one to have deduced her identity isOolong.) Chi-Chi, upset at the fact that Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about since directly following King Piccolo's defeat Goku was recruited byKamito train under him. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about. Goku does simply by throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring.He's shocked to realize that little Chi-Chi had grown up as he had, and reveals the truth behind why he promised, something that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, being a good-natured man, Goku decides to keep his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him (thus getting Bulma very angry at Yamcha, as he didn't tell her that he had a "relationship" with Chi-Chi), and kisses Goku on the cheek, leading to a humorous reaction from Krillin. Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku are happily married. During the Majin Buu Sagas, Chi-Chi tells Gohan, who had just been blackmailed into going on a date with Angela, of her first date with Goku through a flashback to when they were teenagers (though still with the appearance of pre-adolescent children); she claims that she forced Goku into it, but didn't blackmail him. She told him to think of the "most pleasurable thing to do" and then coax her into doing it; naturally, Goku considered fighting the most pleasurable thing to do, and, though initially unwilling, Chi-Chi quickly got into it, surprisingly proving to be a fairly equal match for him. Looking back on it, Chi-Chi states that it was "a great first date". When this occurred is unknown, though it was presumably at an off-screen point sometime before Goku trained under Master Roshi, as he was not wearing the Turtle School uniform at the time. After marriage, Chi-Chi became a supporting character to Goku and had her son Gohan. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also didn't want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. Nonetheless, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train for the Androids and participate in the Cell Games. The very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the final World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball Z. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten in the DBZ Game Boy Advanced Game Buu's Fury that she taught him how to go Super Saiyan. Alternate timeline Main article: The History of Trunks In the time Future Trunks came from, (where Goku died of his heart disease and the world is dominated by the Androids), Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. She still lives in her house in the mountains with her father still visiting her often. She eventually loses her son, Gohan (her only son in this timeline) to the Androids. Sometime late in the Cell Games Saga, Chi-Chi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Majin Buu Saga (It's implied that she became more mellow because she felt a sense of guilt for Goku's death, as she believed that if she hadn't been harsh to her son, Goku may still have been alive.). She's not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. Death and revival After the World Martial Arts Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the dragon balls. Chi-Chi must take refuge on Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset A day later, Super buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Chi-Chi is angry with the Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by him. This utterly shocks Goten, who witnessed Chi Chi's death. The final battle She is resurrected with the Dragon Balls. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in happier, much peaceful times. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." It is also during DBGT that Chi-Chi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the Sacred Water. Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga. However, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Briefs family. While Goku was out fishing, the Ox King came over to give Gohan presents. While he was walking over he was attacked by Ginger one of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Sansho and Nicky show up as well and surround Chi-Chi and Gohan. Chi-Chi then takes off her apron and begans to charge at Ginger. With only one hand he pushes her with force backwards without even touching her leaving her prone to the ground. Gohan is then captured by the henchmen and Goku, who was late to the scene tracks them down. Chi-Chi is shown just doing her house hold duties. She watches Goku go off on the flying nimbus to rescue Bulma and Master Roshi from Dr. Kochin. When Gohan tries to sneak off she yells at him to stop. Gohan eventually does sneak off and leaves Chi-Chi worried. After Gohan came back from his camping trip Chi-Chi meets his new friend which is a dragon he named Icarus. Chi-Chi who is scared of it disapproves of him which makes Goku and Gohan make a secret home for him in a nearby cave. When Lord Slug came to Earth Chi-Chi along with Gohan, Oolong and Bulma came to see. When Gohan ran into battle against his soldiers Chi-Chi came to his aid and defeated two soldiers but then was knocked unconscious by another one. Gohan takes her back and escapes with everyone else. Later on everybody is at Goku's House warming up. When Chi-Chi brings hot chocolate to Gohan's room she see's that he has left with Oolong. Cooler's Revenge Chi-Chi begins to think that Goku had lost his mind when he actually wants Gohan to finish his homework. Until she finds out it was because he wanted to take him camping. Chi-Chi is shopping at the mall with Goku and Gohan as a stress reliever. While battling through a crowd of other women over clothes she makes Goku hold a giant stack of boxes saying that it is his turn to get clothes next. They stop at a restaurant to get lunch where they meet up with Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and Trunks. While eating Android 14 and Android 15 attack the mall making Goku save all of the people and Chi-Chi being saved by Gohan. When Gohan brings Chi-Chi down she disapproves of Gohan helping his dad in the fight against the androids but he doesn't listen and runs off. Chi-Chi makes Goku dress in a suit for an interview to get Gohan into a good school. While in the interview King Kai contacts Goku telepathically to tell him its an emergency making him use his Instant Transmission to leave the interview. After Goku defeats Broly he and Gohan are transported to his front yard where Chi-Chi was doing laundry. Chi-Chi allows Gohan to enter the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament because all he has been doing is studying. While talking to Bulma they began a rivalry over who will win Trunks or Gohan. Chi-Chi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most''Dragon Ball''video games, such as''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006 she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version ofSuper Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In''Super Dragon Ball Z''she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears thegishe wore in the 23World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original''Dragon Ball''as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game. *'Japanese Dub': Mayumi Sho (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2); Naoko Watanabe (DBZ Seasons 3-9, DBGT, DB Kai, Video Games, All Other Media) *'Ocean dub: Andrea Libman (Child); Laara Sadiq (Adult Series and Movie 3); Lisa Ann Beley (Adult Movies 1-2) *Funimation dub: Laura Bailey (Child); Cynthia Cranz (Adult) *'''Latin American Dub: Patricia Acevedo (renamed "Milk") *She is one of the strongest human females on earth & was quite possibly the *strongest female human until Videl learned to control her ki (Note: 18 is a Artifical Modified Human). *She enjoys Chinese chimakis, a rice ball. *For some reason, she nearly always has her eyebrows raised. *Her name was changed from "Chi - Chi" to "Milk" in Latin America, because "Chi - Chi" in Latin America means "Breasts". *Her name was changed from "Chi - Chi" to "Kika" in Portugal, because "Chi - Chi" in Portuguese means "Urine".